User blog:Majestas32/Jasuan wordlist cuz maxan has jasuan loanwords
No words beginning in e~l thanks to an unfortunamte bug *a prep. after *a'e num. eight *aa v. meet *aa'al n. tide *aa'e v. plough *aa'elod'i adj. stable *aa'esibip n. loop *aabi n. bat (club) *aabipi n. leverage *aabisolu v. refuse *aad'ip n. nerve *aado n. employer *aadoli v. miss (not hit) *aadul v. excel *aae n. horn *aafo v. notify *aafu n. prestige *aafuso n. tub *aagi n. voucher *aagisesi v. would *aahe n. coin *aajaal n. company *aajaalin v. accompany *aal n. ink *aalo n. fairy *aalu n. husband *aamo n. opposite *aanho n. appliance *aap n. health *aapaav adj. healthy *aapi n. public *aasi n. demographic *aasi n. trousers *aasip adj. hybrid *aasu adj. corrupt *aat n. meeting *aate n. castle *aatel adj. sour *aatelisu n. leisure *aatipifu n. burger *aatuhalil v. flush *aav'o n. voice *abi adv. especially *abi'abi n. bush *adi v. consult *ado n. rib *adopikhip n. bureaucrat *aekhisom n. tesis *afu n. dish *agaa adj. tired *ageitat adj. rugged *agep v. strip *aha n. sensation *ahe v. straighten *ahebido v. shave *ahugi'e n. extreme *ahusino adj. sure *ai adj. special *ai num. zero *aip adj. beautiful *aipet n. beauty *ajaa n. neighbour *aki adj. hollow *ali n. situation *ali n. void *alo n. moon *alu adj. domestic *alum v. verify *am v. report *amo n. price *anho n. lizard *ano n. graphic *ap n. chest *api prep. well *apip n. owner *apip adj. single *asaa adv. tere *ase v. listen *asep adj. reasonable *asi adv. maybe *asi n. peak *asi adv. ok *asifu n. shell *asigefu adj. efficient *asim v. shrink *asit n. facade *aso v. assist *aso'edu n. science *aso'edue n. scientist *asobido adj. excellent *asolitam v. commission *asom v. starve *asu n. cart *asu adj. arrogant *at v. rest *ata n. franchise *ataa adj. renowned *ate v. occur *ati n. elk *atifofut v. lift *atu n. box *ave n. wheel *avepi n. piece *avot n. goat *ba conj. since *ba'a adj. boring *ba'e n. tower *ba'el n. stitch; v. stitch *ba'en v. confuse *baa adj. rough *baa n. sea *baa pron. I *baa e pron. to me *baa ga pron. mine *baado n. mall *baafu v. define *baahaal n. restaurant, tavern *baaki adj. favourite *baal n. clothes, clothing *baal pron. you *baal e pron. to you *baal ga pron. yours *baalohe n. cheese *baalul n. orchard *baam pron. you *baamodo n. bully *baamol n. fox *baamu adj. fertile *baan n. coconut *baanhon n. triangle *baanoli v. dial *baasen n. ward *baasepi v. forge *baasi n. competition *baasido n. examine *baasigen v. probe *baasu n. scarf *babi n. pact *bado adv. behind *badod'i v. impair *baf n. field, plain *bafotaf adj. sober *bafu adj. deaf *bag n. impression *bagasi v. summon *bageaatugi v. fling *bagef v. blink; n. blink *bagekipil adj. blind *bagel v. row *bagenhof v. march *bagesupi v. estimate *baghul n. comfort *bahe v. screw *bahel n. zoo *bahu n. tiger *bahugh n. noon *bahutu adj. credible *bajaa n. male *bal adv. ten *bali n. strap *balil n. mob *balitehaa v. stroke *balo'epol v. get *balof n. closure *baloso n. span *bamologh v. squint *bamu v. mourn *ban n. tenure *bapi v. enable *bapi prep. in *bapige adj. shiny *basi n. brush, brush (for hair) *basi n. distance *basil v. sleep; n. sleep *basil v. embark *basipil n. average *basiv adj. distant *basolof n. conviction *basugh n. haven *basul n. spirit *basuno n. morale *batali adj. select *bate v. watch *bate'ese v. sell *bate'esee n. vendor *bati v. invent *batinho v. state *batu n. transcript *batuhulol v. indulge *bavol v. exclaim *be v. should *be'e n. expression *be'ek v. pollute *bebi n. mouse *bebi n. bucket *bebidomol n. hill *bed'i n. finger *bedo n. remnant *bedo'ed'i n. pick *bedodok n. lion *bedok v. affirm *bedos n. grain *befo v. explain *befot n. explanation *befus n. shaft *beg v. reveal *begabik n. parameter *bege n. sample *begek n. verge *begel n. spider *begeso n. ambition *begi n. meat *begi n. memo *begik n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *begisisu n. shirt *begisok n. humour *begisokaav adj. funny *beha n. tigh *behu n. candle *behugak n. basin *behuk v. excite *behukit n. excitement *behul adj. fat; n. fat *behusases n. oyster *bei v. identify *beit n. identity *bek adv. up *bekhisuk n. spear *beki n. specialist *beki'ekh v. involve *bekiseg adj. vertical *bel n. network *beli n. bead *beli v. stand *belig n. embargo *belilipi n. degree *belis adj. deliberate *belok v. cram *belonhok n. membrane *belug v. dissolve *belupifu v. roam *belusoses n. canoe *bemo n. mud *bemok n. comb *bemos n. jelly *bemos n. brot *bemotujus n. vase *bemu n. have to (must) *benoki n. wage *bepi n. cell *bepi art. every *bepii n. race (ethnicity) *bepipi v. replicate *bepobi v. convert *bes v. snap *bes n. side *besa n. hag (old woman) *bese adj. orange *besek n. pear *beses n. history *beses n. judge *besesoghus v. cut; n. cut *besi n. road *besi n. manner *besiek n. pride *besigi adj. dead *besik n. pea *besis n. seizure *besisek n. midnight *besisik v. celebrate *beso n. base *besog v. lean *besosise adj. early *besubitu adj. smart *betaase v. speak; n. speech *betak adj. long *betaket n. lengt *betas v. drink *bete adj. annual *betepi n. exhibit *betu n. motor *betusinos adj. volatile *bevepi n. fiction *bi prep. to *bi pron. me *bi prep. per *bi'ak n. tariff *bi'e n. yout *bi'ek v. bang *bi'es n. room (space) *bibi v. cough; n. cough *bibi conj. unless *bibihu v. foster *bibik adj. sore *bibik n. excerpt *bid'ise n. idiot *bid'isev adj. idiotic *bido adj. orthodox *bidogek n. elimination *bidos n. banner *biese adj. obscure *bifos n. screw *bifotes v. trow *bifuk n. adult *bighu n. sphere *bighuk n. landlord *bigi n. quota *bigis v. scratch *bihe n. kid *bihege n. justice *bihek n. melody *bihelo n. corner *bii n. boost *biik n. nort *biik v. take out *bik adj. gay *bik v. deal *biki n. office *bikis n. centre *bikisaav adj. central *bili v. haunt *bili v. hurry *bilik n. rhythm *bilik n. stride *bilu n. appetite *bilu n. sword *biluk adj. current *bilukik adj. elusive *bimok n. foil *bimosi n. misery *bimosu v. accuse *bino n. locker *binos n. approach *bipi n. success *bipi v. pave *bipi adv. ahead *bipik n. chair *bipiv adj. successful *bis v. copy, imitate *bis prep. into *bise v. rock (move back and forth) *biseha v. paralyse *bisehe prep. regarding *bisetes n. fountain *biseve n. strip *bisi n. literature *bisidos adj. real *bisihu n. prince *bisii n. tradition *bisik n. patriot *bisis adv. barely *bisis n. mat *biso v. whisk *bisogis v. fix, mend *bisok n. impulse *bisotek n. lodge *bisu adv. within *bisupi v. attack; n. attack *bitae v. isolate *bite n. agony *bite n. acid *bite n. street *bitesi n. oil *bitetek v. treat *bitetekit n. treatment *bitibi n. forecast *bitumu n. needle *bivese n. publisher *bivo n. ditch *bo prep. under *bo'a v. practise *bo'egil adv. close *bo'ev' adj. confident *bo'ev'et n. confidence *bobel v. complicate *bobi n. delegate *bobi v. realise *bobisi n. vent *bodohal adj. native *bodol n. corpse *bodose v. subsidize *boe v. torture *bofo v. discourage *bofol n. prey *bofosaav v. destroy *bofosaavit n. destruction *bofu n. pencil *bofumol prep. because *bofun v. arouse *bofus v. forget *bofusi adj. forgetful *bofuv v. prepare *bofuvit n. preparation *bogal adj. dual *bogeaahul n. wax *bogesil v. reap *bogi n. alcohol *boha adj. last (previous) *bohe v. focus *bohegi n. ornament *boheli n. colony *bohen n. master *bohesul n. dash *bohun n. hour, time *bojus v. spell *bojusit n. spelling *bokhis n. one *bol adj. cool (fashionable) *boli n. flaw *boli v. doom *bolige v. travel *bolin n. succession *bolo v. fry *bolon n. saddle *bolov adj. blank *bolus n. disposition *bomo n. paste *bomon v. discharge *bomubil n. joint *bomubil adj. tall *bon conj. tan *bonh n. bone *bonho v. wreck *bonotaan n. bird *bopi n. plate *bopi'e n. blur *bopinh prep. wort *bopisol adj. cute *bos adj. dark *bosa v. shop *boset n. darkness *bosi adj. municipal *bosi adj. ready *bosis v. manage *bosis n. independence *bosisil n. prose *bosisol n. bell *bosisu adj. bright *bositu v. recognise *bosol n. victim *bosov n. fatigue *bosu v. allege *bosu v. ride *bosubi v. fulfil *bosubi adj. necessary *bosufo n. pest *bosus adj. luxury *bote adv. before *boteghun n. plug *botelo n. capture *boteson adj. bankrupt *botis n. campaign *botu n. shape *bov' adj. yellow *boven adj. miniature *boveso n. shadow *bov n. infection *bov n. quarter *bu adj. easy *bubi v. pick *budo v. save (put aside) *budon n. optimism *bukiten v. distract *bul pron. everybody *bun n. triangle *busaati v. present *busel adj. dire *busil n. choir *businho n. spike *buso n. mess *busov adj. messy *butaa n. compassion *bute'e n. project *buti v. slip *d'a v. keep *d'a'e v. bury *d'abil v. masturbate *d'afol v. trip *d'agaa n. boyfriend *d'agive adj. homosexual *d'ahesil n. journey *d'ahu v. divert *d'akiha n. frenzy *d'al v. stay, remain *d'aloghu det. this *d'api v. curse *d'apil n. lounge *d'asi adv. elsewhere *d'asu adj. safe *d'ati adj. deliberate *d'atudo v. align *d'avo v. stop *da conj. as *da'ebil adj. ignorant *daa v. bore *daasi v. edit *daat n. update *daati v. defecate *dabi v. flood; n. flood *dabidu n. snow; v. snow *dabifo v. assign *dabitu n. mammal *dado n. location *dado'e adj. radical *dadodi n. lease *dadolut n. hydrogen *dafo n. provision *dafu v. pant *dagalo v. pull *dageli n. novel *dagesit n. monopoly *dageta adv. up *dagi'e adj. overwhelming *dahuli adj. short *daj v. drape *dakil n. medium *dal v. shake *dali v. face *dalivet n. hose *dalot n. trone *damono prep. towards *damoso n. beach *dapi v. graze *dapisut adj. awake *dasi adj. slender *daso v. collapse *dat n. chalk *dat n. plaintiff *data adv. regardless *dateli n. ally *datet n. mail *datit n. ball *dav'ot n. atlete *de n. morning *de' adj. tin *de'aasib n. child *de'e n. boot *deb v. fold; n. fold *debi v. train *debib v. hide *dedo n. adolescent *dedoti v. evolve *dedu adj. obesie *degaheb v. favour *degat n. joke *dege n. realm *dege n. maid *degeaamo n. unit *degeset n. rainbow *degib n. vampire *degimo v. disturb *degite n. saw *deha v. huddle *dehe' n. expert *dehe'e adv. nowadays *dei adj. early *dekhipi n. scout *deki v. drop *dekib v. whisper *deli v. breed *delipi n. dean *delise v. contribute *delitu n. lace *delo v. learn *delob adj. little *delu n. heritage *delulib n. money *demolo n. niche *deno n. trial *denob v. infect *depi adj. lush *depii v. complain *depiki n. problem *depit v. extract *depobit prep. via *desab n. voyage *deseb adj. depressed *deseso v. volunteer *desetu n. speed *desi n. layout *desi n. work *desi'e prep. tan *desib n. hobby *desib prep. rater *desiga n. tee *desimo adj. suspicious *desit det. tese *deso prep. near *desolu v. evacuate *desoseb v. inhale *desoso adv. enough *desupit v. retrieve *desut prep. over *det v. arrive *dete v. compensate *deteb n. servant *deti v. strap *detisi n. encounter *detit n. arrival *detute n. erection *dev'o adv. instead *dev'o' n. lime *devo' n. tattoo *di adv. perhaps *di n. man *di'eb v. appear *di'ed adj. sound *di'esa adj. mobile *di'esi n. evil *dia n. terrace *dib adj. low *dibi'ed v. burst *dibid v. drain; n. drain *dibihud v. be (condition, state), be (located) *dibipi v. crave *did adj. stupid *did' n. footprint; adv. behind *dido adj. cheap *dido'a n. glass *die v. gear *difot v. fit *difu n. bark *difugi adj. tactical *difuhu n. copper *digafo n. packet *dige n. floor, ground *dige'e v. respond *dige'et n. response *dihali n. snack *dihu n. hero *dihuhaa v. translate *diki n. permission *dikidud adv. indeed *dikit prep. around *dilib adj. pastoral *dilid n. territory *dilobit n. whiskey *dilolu n. heir *dilopid n. power *dilopidaav adj. powerful *dilovet n. fear *dilu adj. naked *dilu v. investigate *dimo v. carry *dimo n. autority *dimud adj. tangible *dinho v. advocate *dipid n. pistol *dipid v. crunch *dise adj. alone *disege n. bunker *disi v. interpret *disiged' n. curtain *disit n. tourist *diso n. grade *disovo n. urge *disu n. frog *disudo v. review *dit v. protect *dit n. gauge *dit v. lure *ditit n. protection *do adj. certain *do'e n. angle *do'et v. matter *dobigi n. luck *dobigiv adj. lucky *dobise v. help; n. help *dobit det. which *dodo adj. popular *dohepi n. name *doki n. anchor *doli n. plague *dolohet n. dog *dolohetaap n. puppy *dolosi adj. academic *dolot v. peek *doluli adv. aside *domoghu n. menu *domot n. sound *domu v. frustrate *domuta n. matter *dono n. vagina *dopi n. keeper *dopiki v. imitate *dopit v. compel *dose v. separate *doseti n. sum *dosi n. verse *dosi adj. missing *dosilut v. exploit *dosisi v. balance *dosit adj. mature *dosit n. foliage *dositut n. rise *dosuso n. uniform *dosut adj. foreign *dosute n. foreigner *dot n. winter *dote n. trade *dotet n. backup *doti n. hazard *dotipo v. hop *dotut n. ancestor, forefather *du adv. more *dugi n. trap; v. trap *duhe n. grass *duligi v. rotate *dulo n. woman *dut n. magic *dut pron. He/it *dut pron. Him/it *dut e pron. to him/it *dut ga pron. His/its *e v. be (exist – there) *lugap n. ginger *lugi adj. damp *lui n. dot *lulo n. arm *lulu adj. explicit *lumopobit v. boost *luno v. send *lup n. astronomy *lupi adj. quick *lupik adv. quickly *lusi n. frontier *luso v. deduce *luso n. bracket *lusot n. embassy *lusu n. book *lut n. suggestion *lut v. reflect *lutep n. platter *lutit n. reflection *ma n. system *ma'el n. mood *maa prep. about *maa'e n. sport *maad'il v. embarrass *maadol v. fight; n. fight *maahe v. stain *maal n. vegetable *maalik n. grocer *maalu v. assault *maano v. flee *maanol n. precinct *maap n. flag *maapi n. concrete *maapip n. cloud *maase n. mill *maasi n. passion *maasil n. flow *maasul v. recommend *mabi adj. median *mae v. see *mafu v. convict *maful n. dictionary *mafup n. moisture *maga adj. anxious *magat n. anxiety *mage n. galaxy *maghu v. lay *magi n. plan *mahul adj. delicious *mai v. endorse *mai n. kidney *maip n. eyelash *makhil v. linger *makil n. instrument *mal n. cow *mali n. wedge *mali n. shelf *malil v. witness *malil n. slice *malim v. violate *malo n. ham *mam adj. general *mamo adj. civilized *manho n. outcome *manol n. manual *map adj. sweet *mapi n. maple *mapim adv. anyway *mase n. den *masem v. shatter *masi adj. selected *masil v. erect *masop n. surplus *mata adj. vulgar *mate v. prove *matel v. accept *matet n. proof *mati v. ponder *matu v. deter *me conj. if *me'a v. regulate *me'em n. adventure *mebi adj. silent *mebi n. incident *mebit n. silence *med'i v. serve *med'ie n. slave *med'it n. service *medo n. administration *medoh v. turn st. on *medol adv. neiter *mefo adj. wet *mefom v. tie *mefuh adj. autentic *mega n. medicine *megav adj. medical *megi n. comment *megi n. tomb *megih num. million *meh n. boy *mehul n. mystery *mekhi n. cavity *meki n. shrub *mel adj. private *meli n. scissors *meli v. kiss; n. kiss *melim v. rehearse *melis adv. back *melo adj. red *melu adj. nice *melus v. inquire *mem v. offer *memo n. coffee *memok n. cafe *memum v. spit *meno n. circus *mepi n. controversy *mepi adj. normal *mepil n. hair (of body) *mepim n. crusade *mes adj. regular *mes adv. togeter *mes v. tumble *mesa n. flour *mesi n. sand *mesi v. execute *mesi n. orgasm *mesih n. weather *mesim v. sink *mesim v. criticise *mesis v. place *meso adj. crazy *mesom adv. lately *mesus n. specialty *metih n. series *metim n. offence *metis n. fungus *mi n. show *mi n. elbow *mi'e v. exclude *mi'e n. knot *mi'es v. deem *mibi n. lesbian *mibih v. manoeuvre *mibis v. scream *mido n. midst *midoh v. adopt *mifo prep. on *mifo n. swamp *mige n. match *migep n. ink *mighu v. lament *mighus adj. adjacent *migi v. reject *mih num. second *mih v. pay *mihah v. wort *mihe n. cord *mili adj. proposed *milis adj. intense *milo n. habitat *miluh n. sickness *milut v. hint; n. hint *mimu adv. sudden *mimuh v. illuminate *mimup adj. external *minho adj. absurd *mino v. dart *mip n. window *mipi v. enlist *mipi n. priest *mis v. come *mis n. beak *misaa n. worm *mise v. insure *mise v. pledge *misep v. scramble *misi v. migrate *misi adv. thus *misih v. abolish *misis n. contract *misoh n. velocity *misoh n. hike *misu v. find *misu n. arch *misuh c. albeit *misus n. fixture *mit v. feed *miti n. bee *mitu adj. armed *mituh n. altitude *mivoh n. monster *mo v. cook (heat food) *mo'ev n. carpet *moa n. prophet *mobi v. order *mobi n. cushion *mobih n. police *mobip adj. apparent *mod'i n. sale *modi n. cement *moe n. chef *moe n. coral *moep interj. yes *moga adj. cold *mogaa n. spring (season) *moge adj. green *mogi n. leater *mogip n. torch *moh adj. significant *moli v. promote *molop v. vow *molu v. combat *moluh n. axis *moluv n. wallet *momo n. apology *momoh n. ditch *momop adj. useful *momov prep. inside *momup n. commentary *mop prep. wit *mopi pron. anybody *mopi adv. formerly *mopip adv. hardly *mose v. hunt; n. hunt *mosee n. hunter *mosev n. nucleus *mosi n. laboratory *mosi num. two *mosi n. praise *mosiv adj. light (weight), fragile *moso adj. random *mosov n. grease *mosov v. emphasise *mosu n. plantation *motaap n. existence *mote v. enforce *mote adj. deep *motep adj. characteristic *motev adj. holy *moti v. invade *motu adj. insane *mov n. predecessor *movov n. academy *mu n. hole *mu'ep n. stream *muge n. volcano *mugel v. tolerate *mugi adj. furious *muhup v. retire *mul det. tose *mulul n. culture *mumo n. crest *muno n. telescope *munol v. wield *mup n. list *mupip v. fail *mupipit n. failure *musul n. volume *mutep adj. aesthetic *muve n. mistake, error *na adj. great *na'e n. axe *naa n. result *naa'e n. alphabet *naabit v. stick *naado n. crab *naadot v. bounce *naadut n. despair *naalo n. skirt *naamot v. gater *naasit n. prison *naasite n. prisoner *naaso adj. ancient *naat v. long *naataa n. summary *naatet n. supply *nad'it v. smell (emit odour) *nadot adj. prevalent *nafot adv. tomorrow *nafu adj. stubborn *nage n. maximum *nagit n. purpose *nahet n. militia *nahu n. desk *nai prep. above *nali n. paradox *nalo v. loom *namo adj. sophisticated *nano v. crush, grind *nasi adj. tick *nasit v. complement *nasut n. army *nat prep. toward *nat n. pond *nate v. contain *navo n. afternoon *ne n. parent *ne'e v. provide *ne'et n. squirrel *neb v. lead *nebi v. love; n. love *nebib n. dump *nebie n. lover *nebit v. exercise *nebitip n. exercise *ned'i n. vest *ned'it v. frown; n. frown *nefut adj. able *nefutit n. ability *nega n. soul *negaat n. sheep *nege v. avoid *negeb v. say *nehe n. torn *neheb n. belly (stomach area) *nehu n. tag *neki v. waste *neli n. cabbage *neli n. gun *nelit n. education *nemo n. pirate *nemot adj. live *nenh n. tooth *nenhe n. dentist *nepi v. regret *nepi n. lip *nepib adj. blunt *nepit adj. cool (slightly cold) *nepit adj. infinite *nesa v. certify *nese n. lake *neseb n. tap *neset prep. instead *nesi n. fool *nesi n. puzzle *nesi adv. merely *nesib v. roar *nesit v. prevent *nesit v. repeat *neso n. radius *nesob adj. custom *nesot v. illustrate *net det. both *nete adj. generic *neteb n. turbine *netet n. calcium *netit n. water *netu v. vibrate *netut n. bark; v. bark *nevo n. citizen *nhe adj. young *nhe' n. knee *nhe'e v. sentence *nheb v. lie *nhebi n. toe *nhebi n. terminal *nhebib n. absence *nhedi n. species *nhefub n. catalogue *nheha n. rep *nhelo' n. fence *nhese n. interior *nhesi pron. plenty *nhesib v. hurt *nhet n. yout *ni prep. by *ni n. town *ni'at n. west *ni'e adj. excess *nib adv. forever *nibi v. measure *nibit conj. rater *nid det. what *nid' v. retain *nido n. stay *nidot n. plane *nidot n. discount *nie n. courtyard *nifu n. progress *nifud n. use *nigi n. alumnus *nigip n. check *nihed adj. various *niki n. meadow *nikip n. carriage *nili v. expect *nilod v. hurl *nimo n. turmoil *nimo adj. forensic *nimop v. draw *nimot v. be (temporary state) *nip adv. around *nipi v. fashion *nipid v. dwell *nipid v. ignore *nipo n. intestine *niseb v. expel *nised n. trauma *nisid adj. peculiar *nisop n. sorrow *nisu adv. etcetera *nit v. polish *nit n. article *nit n. mont *nita n. cream *nitad v. name *nite n. trailer *niti n. curator *nitid n. board *niv'o v. force *niv'o n. trousers, pants *nive v. dive *nived n. coast *nivet n. resident *no adv. eiter *no'aa n. cocktail *no'e n. attic *nobi v. curb *nobit v. set *nodo adj. dumb *nofo n. metropolis *nofot v. sip *noge n. day, light *noghu n. dialect *nogit n. view *nohet v. predict *nohut adj. sick, unwell *nohutet n. sickness, disease *noki n. liquor *noli n. emperor *nolu n. schedule *nolut v. pluck *nonhot n. genocide *nop n. material *nose n. revolution *nosep adj. competent *nosi v. murmur *nosi v. debate *nosi conj. altough *nosit n. tuna *nosop n. control *not v. buy; n. goods *notet adj. round *noti n. counselor *notit n. option *notu n. vacation *nove n. recreation *novet n. atom *nu n. oven *nu'et adj. mean *nuhe num. thousand *nukhi n. dam *nuli n. comedy *nut n. page *o n. thing *o'a v. forecast *o'e adv. even *o'elige n. wound *o'ev n. well *obi n. certificate *obi n. need *obibi n. streak *obip n. risk *obipaav adj. risky, dangerous *obipido adj. precious *obivov'o v. desire *od'i conj. so *odo conj. before *odogaaso n. nonsense *odoheki n. distress *odop adj. hard *odopifup v. drift *odopiliv n. cellar *odosipi adv. apart *odu adj. broad *ofo n. vanilla *ofogado v. incorporate *ofoh n. casino *ofu adj. vague *ogaa n. drug *ogaak n. chemist *ogaap v. praise *ogasilih v. insist *oge n. news *ogep n. liquid *ogesesih v. ground *ogeso v. surprise *oghu n. siege *ogi n. moss *ogimodo adj. notorious *ogip conj. after *oh n. pubic hair *ohaatu prep. during *ohah v. pace *ohe n. tray *ohe'apip adj. top *ohebiki v. oblige *ohenhosi adv. today *ohesose adj. dim *ohu v. afford *ohud'imu n. rubble *ohukhifuv v. intercept *ohup adv. nowhere *oi n. kettle *oih n. autumn *oipilo v. import *oiso adj. plausible *okhi adj. ugly *okhiv n. carrot *oki v. imagine *okibigeh n. transport *okip n. caution *oli n. grave *oli n. person *olihepi n. lipstick *olik n. graveyard *olitege v. ring *oliv adj. personal *olo n. proliferation *ologete n. demise *olotili v. achieve *olu v. remark *omo v. expose *omomo v. marry *omomot n. wedding *omop n. dairy *omosisi adj. vigorous *omotimop n. raft *omu prep. off *onho v. mark; n. mark *ono v. develop *onot n. development *onov adj. smoot *op v. choose *opi n. hatch *opi n. picture *opih n. date *opip n. rifle *opit n. choice *opo adv. early *osaa v. graduate *ose n. prostitute, whore *osed'igi n. nickname *osi n. initiative *osi n. bowl *osilo n. motif *osip n. crowd *osisikhi v. irrigate *osisolup v. stab *ositepip n. jam *osiv n. bill *oso v. wear *oso'e adj. warm *osobite n. bargain *osomo adj. earnest *osop interj. okay *ososesi n. total *osov n. feather *osu n. rank (military) *osusifu v. appeal *osusonho v. dine *osutegi v. ignite *ote adv. so *ote v. refer *oteh v. rattle *otep n. wrist *oti conj. because *otip v. sketch *otu v. reduce *otu'ese v. harm *otup n. shrine *otusiti n. lens *otuv adj. interior *ov n. market *ov'ohesi n. counsel *ove n. present (gift) *ovenotep det. whatever *ovo n. detention *ovo'e n. violin *pa prep. from *pa'e n. surface *paa n. jewel *paaat n. velvet *paadi adj. alternate *paado v. enrich *paagaal n. toe *paagat adv. why *paagi v. proclaim *paahal n. daughter *paal v. hold *paalit v. authorise *paalot v. rape *paapit n. ferry *paasaa n. supper *paasi adj. pervasive *paasi n. solo *paat n. ray *paatu n. bracelet *pabi adj. parallel *pabit v. glow *pad'i n. nursery *pado v. retreat *padu v. induce *pafu v. veto *paful n. kit *page n. ethic *paghu n. direction *pagi n. illness *pahut n. east *pal v. tank *palil n. slab *palot n. mathematics *palul n. clan *pamuge n. skeleton *panol adj. sudden *panolok adv. suddenly *panot n. outline *papi adj. reluctant *papi n. turtle *papit n. glue *papit adj. petty *pasaa n. wealt *pasaav adj. rich, wealthy *pase adv. away *pasel adj. dubious *pasit n. size *pasit v. push *pasol n. nail *pasot n. milk *pasut v. bid *pat adj. strong *pat n. challenge *pata n. wing *pate n. raid *patel adv. probably *patet n. strengt *pav'o adj. automatic *pavol n. skin *pe n. question; v. question *pe' n. hue *pe'e pron. somebody *pe'e' v. accomplish *peb num. six *pebi adj. blonde *pebib v. conceal *pebit n. syrup *ped'i v. stall *pedo adv. fairly *pee n. message *pefo v. confer *pefu v. sustain *pefub n. crystal *pegaab n. tire *pege v. climb *peget n. segregate *pegit n. crumb *pehab n. upper class *pehat n. breakthrough *pehe n. crack; v. crack *peheb n. premiere *pehet v. equal *pei adj. bizarre *peju adj. fake *pekib n. tenant *pekit n. mist *peli v. behave (act) *peli n. media *pelib n. veil *pelit n. behaviour *pelit n. god *pelitaav adj. divine *pelu n. dungeon *penob v. crumble *pepi v. wake up *pepi n. activity *pepib n. breed *pese num. five *pesi adj. static *pesi n. individual *pesib n. eyelid *pesib n. outbreak *pesit n. chin *peso v. shine *peso' v. disclose *pesot v. head *pesu v. confront *pesub n. parcel *pet n. model *peta n. pasture *pete v. shock *pete v. bond *petu n. kin *peve adj. rare *pevi' adj. stiff *pi adj. good *pi n. word *pi'a v. crouch *pi'e v. spread *pib n. mint *pibi n. recipe *pibid n. spark *pibid n. beast *pibit n. clash *pid n. ash *pifo v. surround *pifo n. robe *piga adj. ambiguous *pighud n. dusk *piha adj. notable *piha v. divide *pihat n. division *pihe v. sew *pihu adj. approximate *pihut n. ethnicity *pili v. dangle *pilod n. son *pilot v. grip; n. grip *pimo v. scrub *pimo n. louse *pimu n. accessory *pino adj. moral *pipi v. found *pipi adj. stark *pipi v. testify *pise adv. tat *pised v. seem *pisi v. direct *pisut adj. comic *pisut n. soap *pit v. squeeze *pit adj. poor *pit n. earth *pita v. correlate *pite n. war *pite v. tremble *pitee n. warrior *pitet n. ammunition *pitu n. carrier *po conj. tat *po'e adj. recent *po'ek adv. recently *po'el prep. upon *pobi adj. fast *pobil n. chore *pobit v. consider *pod'i adj. right (direction) *podo n. worm *podot n. effort *podov adv. still *podut adj. jealous *pofo v. pronounce *pofu n. bureaucracy *pogaat n. spinach *poit n. patent *pokit v. act *pol n. information *poli adj. empty *polil v. denounce *polit n. cave *polit adj. perfect *politet n. perfection *polot adj. ripe *polu v. deny *pomo n. discourse *pomol det. most *ponho n. hell *ponot n. range *popi n. prize *popit n. exile *pose adj. dull *posel n. bud *poset n. bat *posi v. step; n. step *posi v. boter *poso n. bulk *posol n. soil *posu prep. alongside, as well as *pot n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv.''back *pote ''n. bait *pote v. clean; adj. clean *potet n. slogan *potev n. genetics *potul adj. damn *pov' v. persist *pov n. stripe *povol v. trust *povil adv. hterefore *pov v. pray *pu adj. next *pu'e n. fact *pufut n. fingerprint *puge n. origin *pugi v. astonish *pugil n. joy *puhe n. receipt *puhul n. ice *pumo n. summer *puno v. amuse *punol interj. no *put v. fall *pute v. innovate *sa n. receipt *sa pron. you (subject pl.) *sa v. do *sa adv. over *sa e pron. to you (pl.) *sa ga pron. yours (pl.) *sa'aa adj. flexible *sa'af n. loser *sa'e adj. fond *sa'e v. distort *sa'e adj. corrupt *saa n. stand *saa n. arena *saa adj. new *saa'e n. devil *saadol adj. humble *saafu n. nostril *saaghaa adj. careful *saagi adv. meanwhile *saahe adj. passive *saal prep. such *saal v. crash; n. crash *saalil v. exaggerate *saalo v. intervene *saamon n. hedge *saan v. embrace *saasaal n. ritual *saasel n. room (of house) *saasi n. soldier *saasol n. crown *saasu v. peer *saasun n. text *saate n. delight *saate n. crime *saatev adj. criminal *saati n. canopy *saatu v. light *sabi v. scoop *sabi v. blend *sabi n. patio *sabif adj. true *sabif n. band *sabifet n. truth *sabil v. sort *sado v. enter *sadol v. supplement *saf n. star *safo n. whip *safug n. paradigm *sag v. pity *sagaan n. religion *sagaanaav adj. religious *sage v. confess *sage prep. outside *sagh n. subject *sagi adj. polar *saha adv. little *sahal n. linen *sahe n. grill *sahel v. speculate *sai n. vintage *saju adj. drunk (inebriated) *sal n. government *sal num. four *sale n. official *sali v. remove *sali n. square *salil v. inhibit *salil n. candy *salo adj. patient *salo adj. main *salol v. lodge *salu n. pupil *salul n. mine *samo v. enhance *samo v. fly *samo v. put *samot n. flight *samu adj. proud *sano v. protest *sapi n. cork *sapi v. dispose *sapi n. spur *sapil v. populate *sasi adj. close *sasi v. care *sasi n. bridge *sasi v. curl *sasif n. device *sasif v. fascinate *sasii adj. careful *sasil v. betray *saso n. recognition *sasol v. suck *sasu n. nose *sasu adj. marital *sata n. paradise *sate det. former *sate n. struggle *satel n. archive *sati n. staple *satugh v. worry *sav'o n. gene *savegh n. case *se n. head *se det. many *se' n. scrap *se'a n. line *se'al adj. inferior *se'e n. talk *se'e n. lobster *se'ek v. twist *se'el adj. narrative *sea adj. right (correct) *sebi n. elastic *sebi n. editor *sebik v. wrestle *sedo adv. bot *sedol v. bend *sefu adj. pending *sefu n. addiction *seg v. dig *sege n. flavour *segek n. fowl *seges n. motion *segev adj. rich, flavoursome *seghus n. garbage, trash *segi adj. pregnant *segi n. magazine *segil n. frog *segis n. constitution *sehe n. yogurt *sehel n. wave (ocean) *sehes n. spell (of magic) *sehu v. negotiate *sehug n. patient *sehukh n. trigger *seis adj. extinct *sek n. party *sekh n. fruit *sekhi prep. below *sekhi v. must *seki adj. vacant *seki v. let, allow *sel adj. objective *seli n. adjustment *seli n. mirror *selo n. gravity *selul prep. without *selus n. machine *semo det. much *semog v. restrain *senhok r. upward *sepi n. unity *sepik v. flourish *sepikh n. restoration *ses v. work *ses n. type *sese n. behalf *sese n. worker, employee *sese v. forgive *seses v. uncover *sesi n. technology *sesi adj. critical *sesi v. deprive *sesig adj. lucrative *sesil n. vine *sesis v. exacerbate *sesiv adj. technological *seso n. charge *seso v. wade *sesos n. clinic *sesos n. concession *sesuk n. hospital *seta n. label *setek n. yacht *setes n. wish *seti n. pumpkin *setuk adj. outside *sev'o n. felony *sev'o n. stem *sevel n. mist *si v. seek *si v. whistle *si n. group *si n. extent *si adj. far *si'a v. rely *si'as n. vision *si'e n. licence *si'e n. diner *sibik n. cotton *sibik n. palace *sido adv. really *sido n. batch *sido adj. skinny *sidos adj. sleek *sifu adj. steep *sifu adj. awkward *sifuk n. insight *sigaa v. penetrate *sige n. artillery *siges v. multiply *sigi n. flock *sigik n. nurse *sihaa adj. selfish *sihes n. protagonist *sihu v. borrow *sihuk n. runway *sii adj. wrong *sik n. acquaintance *sik v. behave (well) *sik n. girl *sikik v. avert *sil pron. you (object pl.) *sili n. pot *sili v. fascinate *silok n. switch *silos n. century *silu n. figure *siluk v. control *simo n. program *simok n. age *sino n. sap *sipi n. holiday *sipi n. nephew *sipik n. buttocks *sis det. same *sis n. season *sises adj. innocent *sisi v. diagnose *sisi n. cuisine *sisi n. umbrella *sisi adj. probable *sisok v. spend *sisok n. frame *sisokit n. cost *sisos adv. allegedly *site v. blow *site n. chord *site n. mountain *site v. conquer *sitek v. heal *siti n. diplomacy *sitik n. cylinder *situ adj. nasty *situk n. showcase *situs pron. everything *siv'o v. trail *sive v. sneak *sivos v. touch; n. touch *sivo n. deed *so n. future *so prep. among *so'e v. release *so'e n. powder *so'ev adj. clever *sobi n. array *sobi n. house *sobie n. mansion *sobil n. action *sobin v. base *sobin v. note *sobiv' v. vote *sodon v. splash *soe v. compromise *sofo adj. frequent *sofuv' n. picnic *sofuv n. pig *soga n. coat *sogan adj. gradual *soge v. shout *sogeaa n. knife *sogeh v. read *soghu adj. dry *sogi adj. pretty *soh adj. viable *soha n. orchestra *sohaa v. amend *sohe interj. welcome *sohu v. request *soi adj. imminent *sojaan n. publicity *soki n. sin *sol n. language *soli n. metro *soli n. strategy *soli n. chapel *solo v. topple *solo v. create *solu n. wife *solu n. guilt *solul n. residue *somon n. armour *somos n. pen *son v. ask *sonon n. sex *sononaav adj. sexy *sopi n. liver *sopi n. suspect *sopil n. prototype *sos adj. better *sosaa adj. sufficient *sose adj. permanent *sose v. guess; n. guess *soseh n. drawer *sosev v. inhabit *sosi v. inspect *sosi n. legend *sosi adv. just *sosi n. end *sosiv n. vocabulary *soson v. desert *sosu n. statistic *sosu n. official *sosul prep. of *sotaa n. property *sotaas v. affiliate *sote n. skill *soteh n. razor *sotel n. fin (of fish) *sotev adj. skilled *soti v. drip *soti adj. late *sotis v. jerk *sotuv adj. bald *sov n. rain *sov n. harmony *sov n. call *sov' adj. quiet *sove v. clap *su n. reference *su adj. firm *subi v. block *sudo v. add *sudo n. wool *sufol n. emotion *suhe adj. urgent *suhen n. accent *sul v. employ *sul adv. here *sun n. kind *supin v. admire *susi v. arrest *susi adj. chronic *susil n. chick (girl) *susil n. heap *susin adj. due *suson n. remedy *susu adv. inevitably *susul v. sob *sutun n. census *suvin n. stall *ta adv. out *ta adv. again *ta'aam v. compose *ta'e v. accumulate *ta'ep v. agree *ta'epit n. agreement *taa conj. tough *taa n. store *taa'en neg. not; interj. no *taado'ep v. miss (not take advantage of) *taadul n. roster *taae v. differ *taafo n. recession *taaful n. peasant *taai n. court *taal adv. only *taali adj. instant *taalisup adj. marine *taamu n. credit *taan adv. finally *taap n. cigarette *taapi n. lock *taapi adj. complex *taapie n. locksmith *taapin adj. honest *taasi adv. nationwide *taasigep n. root *taasigi v. clip *taasip n. planet *taasoip n. object *taatete adj. serial *tabi n. apple *tabi n. officer *tabigh adj. vivid *tabil n. enrollment *tabim v. ruin *tad'if n. click *tado n. persona *tadol n. coffin *tadom v. require *taf adv. off *tafo adj. sincere *tafonom adj. moist *tafotep v. alert *tafu n. bed *taful n. self *tag prep. along *tagen n. beer *tagh n. others *taghul v. situate *tahapip n. shark *tahe conj. not *tahul n. flu *tajaa n. parsley *taki n. segment *takin n. rear *tal adj. middle *tali conj. until *talil adj. overseas *talom n. appearance *tam n. half *tamo n. goal *tan adj. best *tanhohup n. diagram *tanon n. mural *tap adv. never *tapi n. data *tapig n. capital *tapil n. embrace *tapimo adv. now *tasan adj. adolescent *tase n. canyon *tase n. toy *tasi adj. fabulous *tasi n. belt *tasi n. train *tasig n. point *tasip v. haggle *tasit n. training *taso n. leaf *tasol v. sweep *tasolo adv. somewhat *tasu num. nine *tasufu n. dome *tasul n. tour *tate'e n. trench *tatef n. fashion *tatefaav adj. fashionable *tatu v. patrol *te det. few *te adv. least *te'e v. judge *te'e n. key *te'eh pron. other *tebi v. know *tebi adj. angry *tebi n. record *tebih v. collect *tebik v. expire *tebikh interj. hello *tebis n. order *tebit n. knowledge *tebit n. anger *ted'i r. quick *tedo adj. fortunate *tedo adj. curious *tedol adj. narrow *teduh pron. something *tefo adj. primitive *tefu n. theory *tefuk n. example *tefus n. rival *teg v. swallow *tege n. swamp *tegeg v. compete *tegeh n. cigar *tegekh r. namely *teges n. kink (sharp twist) *teghu v. cook (prepare food) *teghum v. earn *tegi n. sewage *teh adj. huge *teha n. greenhouse *tehaa v. pause *tehe adj. nervous *teheh n. film *tehu n. shoulder *tehu n. home *tehus adv. less *tehuv adj. homely *teih v. harass *teju adj. partisan *tek n. wood, pole *tekh v. hit *teki n. rationale *teki n. memoir *tekih n. gossip *tekil n. concern *tekis n. hair (of head), hair (of body) *tel adv. most *teli v. deploy *teli v. mix *teli adj. black *telik n. trophy *telis prep. throughout *telo v. support; n. support *telo n. suitcase *teloh n. charity *telom n. victory *telos adj. remarkable *telu n. nature *teluv adj. natural *tem adj. old *temom adv. pretty *temu v. anticipate *temum n. tool *tenol v. smell (sense with nose) *tepi det. another *tes v. concentrate *tes v. roast *tes v. reserve *tesa n. clerk *tesaa adj. calm *tesah n. champion *tese n. magnitude *teseg n. commission *teseh n. aunt *tesek n. sock *tesi n. guest *tesi n. site *tesi n. soup *tesi n. transition *tesih n. scratch *tesik n. cliff *tesikh adj. noble *tesis v. rinse *teso n. navy *teso n. sponge *tesok n. sewer *tesom n. clove *tesos n. cloak *tesu v. rub *teta n. lobby *teta n. map *tetaak n. station *tetah v. can *tetak n. hood *tetas v. wake *tetas n. contempt *tete n. mask *teteh v. groan *tetel adv. best *teti v. complete *tetu n. blood *tetuk v. shoot *tetuv adj. bloody *tev'o n. document *teve adj. spare *tevi v. manipulate *tevi adj. empirical *tevo prep. between *ti v. could *ti adj. important *ti v. relax *ti art. no *ti'e n. barbecue *ti'e adv. too *tibi n. doctrine *tibi n. gate *tibi n. mandate *tibi n. final *tibih n. attribute *tibih n. bachelor *tibik adj. tight *tido v. moan; n. moan *tido prep. against *tido n. politics *tidoe n. politician *tidok n. feast *tidov'o v. intend *tiduh adj. rational *tie adv. however *tiehap v. slide *tifo n. parliament *tifu n. enterprise *tifufup n. excuse *tifuh n. shack *tigalut n. comrade *tige prep. onto *tige n. dealer *tigeh adj. ironic *tigi v. devote *tih n. test; v. test *tih det. less *tihe n. eagle *tihe n. cube *tihes adj. benign *tihu n. warrant *tihu n. thumb *tihu v. walk *tihu n. collar *tihuh v. please *tihuh v. recruit *tihuhit n. pleasure *tihuk v. alleviate *tik n. crawl *tik v. be (age) *tiki v. confine *tiki n. drama *tili adj. slow *tili v. design *tilih n. downtown (commercial area of city) *tilip n. shade, shadow *tilo v. hiss *tiloh n. section *tilok v. depart *tilos n. shovel *tiloso adj. compact *tilu v. sway *tiluk adj. serious *tilup adj. scarce *tilus v. knock *timo v. envision *timo n. mistress *timoh n. rabbit *timoh v. tick *timos v. qualify *timuk n. junk *tino n. agriculture *tino n. spectacle *tinoh adj. triple *tinok v. gamble *tinolo adj. prone *tip v. nod *tipi v. consolidate *tipih adj. endangered *tipih v. oppress *tis n. copper *tis n. job *tis n. hand, palm (of hand) *tise v. detain *tise n. engine *tisek v. stare *tisi v. implement *tisi n. default *tisi n. catastrophe *tisi adv. forward *tisi n. compound *tisighup v. bake *tisik v. worship *tisis n. camel *tiso n. mother *tiso n. population *tisok n. bulb *tisos n. clay *tisu n. regression *tisuh n. analogy *tisuki adj. classic *tisus n. notebook *titaa adj. available *titaali v. glance *titap v. grow *titapit n. growth *tite n. bark (of tree) *tite v. govern *tite v. withdraw *titeh n. cracker *tites n. freedom *titesaav adj. free *titi n. urine *titu n. feat *to v. use *to num. hundred *to'amu n. badge *to'e n. cereal *tobi v. fill *tobi n. law *tobi v. cure *tobie n. lawyer *tobinh n. stage *tobip pron. none *tobipi n. lord *tobis v. spot *tobiv n. temper *tobiv adj. legal *todo conj. while *tofop v. interrogate *tofu n. novice *tofuh n. reward; v. reward *tofun v. reinforce *toge adj. aware *toges adj. violent *togeset n. violence *toghu n. dirt *toghu n. nut *toghuv adj. dirty *toh v. might *tohaa n. perception *tohaah prep. plus *tohe adj. adverse *tohe n. manager *tohehu v. usher *tohev n. south *toi n. butter *tois adj. rude *toki n. stain *tokinh n. silk *toli v. inflict *toli n. rock, stone *tolih v. disperse *tolo adj. cozy *toloh n. strawberry *toloki n. noise *tolonh adv. course *tolos n. slope *tolu v. hate *tolu adj. casual *tomo det. tat *tomodo v. stamp *tomoep n. hay *tomoh n. curl *tomop v. lick *ton v. wind *tonh v. analyse *tonhit n. analysis *tonhon v. install *tono v. explode *tonodop v. hear *tonodopit n. hearing *tonov v. instruct *top n. foot *topi n. forest *topis det. enough *tos n. rake *tose n. sweetheart *tose adj. federal/ national *tosehe adj. stubborn *toset n. nation *tosi n. neck *tosi n. paste *tosi v. chuckle *tosi adj. mere *tosih n. diaper *tosip n. matrix *tosisi n. church *toso v. congregate *toso adj. electoral *tosoh v. satisfy *toson n. allergy *tosonh n. orbit *tosu n. millennium *tosu n. sister *tosuh adj. only *tote v. study *tote n. sugar *toteh v. operate *toten v. giggle *totep v. leap *toteso n. oat *totete n. industry *totetev adj. industrial *totev n. litigation *toti v. camp *totin n. dynamics *totip adj. vibrant *totu n. owl *totuh n. rail *tov n. curve *tov'os adj. fertile *tov'oset n. fertility *tov n. breast *tu v. turn *tu v. remember *tu'e n. therapy *tubidup n. oval *tubilu n. saint *tubiv v. owe *tudo n. peace *tudo v. postpone *tufo v. contaminate *tuge n. stock *tugepip v. harass *tugili n. sibling *tuhaate n. rumour *tuhu n. bullet *tul n. reservoir *tulip adj. aroused (sexually) *tulo v. tilt *tulul adj. awful, terrible *tumo v. insult *tun n. term *tup n. report *tuse adj. simultaneous *tusi n. food *tusi n. lightning *tusip n. ivory *tuso n. package *tusul adj. past *tut n. memory *tute v. bolster *tuti v. deteriorate *u adv. long *ubi v. register *ufosido n. teacher *ufutesi v. eat *uge v. designate *ugetei n. linen *ugi n. stew *ugifud'il n. steam *ukhi adj. hungry *ul v. monitor *uli n. creek *ulisosip v. validate *ulo n. torso *ulol n. female *unogite n. king *up n. pub *use v. collide *usopiti n. guardian *usotusip n. transplant *ute n. canvas *utu v. react *uv n. revenge *va n. shoe *vaa v. relate *vaadopie prep. versus *vaadot adv. down *vaaget v. comply *vaaghut v. swing *vaahupige det. such *vaal n. ramp *vaali n. penis *vaalol prep. according *vaalomomo v. sign *vaaset adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *vaasi v. clutch *vaat num. first *vaatu adj. sour *vaget n. skeptic *vahet v. aim *vali n. fire *vat v. poise *vo v. look *vo'e n. bottom (lowest part) *vobiv n. balcony *vodo n. diameter *vogel v. spin *vogi n. topic *vogipii n. danger *vogipiiv adj. dangerous *vogiv n. spa *vohesipi n. factor *vokhisuhe n. blouse *vokipimo n. almond *vokiv n. wilderness *vol v. swim *voli n. face *voli n. retention *volikise n. forehead *volo adv. ago *volov n. rubbish *vomohado n. stool *vopikimo v. navigate *vopikimov adj. hostile *vopiv adj. pragmatic *vosimosi adj. likely *voso n. desert *vososomo n. gold *vososomov adj. golden *vosuloge v. invite *vote n. plain *voti n. illusion *votu v. hail *vovotedo n. kitchen *vov adj. desperate *vovo adj. unfortunate *vi n. paint; v. paint *vie n. painter *vigi adj. rigid *vimo v. kick; n. kick *vinho v. abuse *viso adj. whole *vit n. painting *vit adv. often *vite v. mumble *vitu v. stalk *vo conj. where *vo'e adj. subtle *vo'el n. chance *vo'et n. subtlety *vobil n. bra *vobive'el n. dawn *vodi v. sigh *vodo n. look (appearance) *vodot n. lump *vofo v. offend *vofoi adj. offensive *voful v. mock *vofut adj. precise *voge v. stroll *voget v. join *voghu n. peril *vogit n. elevation *voha n. perimeter *vohe n. massacre *vohet n. heart *vohut v. calculate *voki n. tribunal *vol adj. limited *voli n. equipment *voli n. organisation *volo v. nap *volot adj. anonymous *vomol n. plaque *vomu n. artery *vopi n. button *vopisili v. conspire *vopo n. repetition *vosi n. boulder *vosi adj. grave *vosi adj. grim *vosi n. fury *vosit adj. technical *vositido prep. including *vosot n. command *vosu n. petition / indication *vosufumo v. indicate *vot n. queen *vota v. refine *votepiful n. pyramid *votul n. sequence *vovo n. criteria *vu n. level *vu'e n. advice *vufo n. container *vuge'eel n. glare *vuhugeaahei adj. final *vuhujaahe v. finish *vul adj. appropriate *vuli n. emphasis *vulit n. mind *vumo n. pearl *vupit n. quantum *vusaa n. premise *vusil v. animate *vusu n. table *vut v. tread *vute n. affection *vuvel v. dub *va n. writer *va'el v. imply *vaa v. reach *vaaa’ adj. false *vaailiki n. pressure *vaal v. split *vaalusosol v. brace *vado n. claw *vafol v. grasp *val n. spectrum *vali n. canal *valotail n. brow *valu v. disappoint *vamol v. render *vamu adv. below *vano n. change *vapisaahul v. amend *vasil n. basket *vaso adj. gorgeous *vatil n. goose *vavel n. bundle Category:Blog posts